Hlaalu Stronghold
Hlaalu Stronghold, is a House Hlaalu quest available in . It results in the construction of Rethan Manor, which can be used by the Nerevarine as their home. Objectives *Phase I **Speak with Dondos Driler. **Head to Ebonheart. ***Obtain the Construction Contract from Duke Vedam Dren. **Head to Vivec City. ***Purchase the Rethan Manor Land Deed. **Return to Driler. ***Speak with Driler a few days later. **Head to the Odai Plateau. ***Speak with Durbul gro-Rush. **Return to Driler. (The first phase should be finished within a few more days). *Phase II **Speak with Driler. **Head to the Shurdan-Raplay Egg Mine. ***Cure the Kwama Queen. **Recruit some miners from Gnisis and Tel Aruhn for the mine. **Return to Driler. (The second phase should be finished within a few days). *Phase III **Speak with Driler. **Head to Balmora or the Moonmoth Legion Fort. ***Obtain a guard from either one. **Meet the guard at Rethan Manor. ***Kill the bandits at Zainsipilu. **Return to Driler. (The third phase should be finished within a few days). Detailed walkthrough Once the Nerevarine reaches the rank of Kinsman in House Hlaalu, any councilor or quest giver will tell whom to contact to start the construction of the Hero's very own stronghold. Talk to Dondos Driler at the Hlaalu Manor in Balmora. He says that a Construction Contract is required and a land deed in order to start the building. Phase I Travel to see Duke Vedam Dren in the Grand Council Chambers in Ebonheart to receive the contract. The land deed can be bought from Baren Alen at the Hlaalu Treasury in Vivec City. Return to Dondos Driler with the deed and contract and the construction will begin. In a few days, the Nerevarine will be prompted by an entry in the journal to talk with Driler. He will provide the directions to the stronghold and ask the Nerevarine to check on its progress. The foreman on site, Durbul gro-Rush, will say that work should be finished within the week. Return to Dondos with the news. After a few days, another journal entry will appear to inform the Nerevarine that the first phase of the stronghold has been finished. Phase II Once the first phase of the stronghold is completed, return to Dondos in Balmora. He will say that the Nerevarine needs to improve business near the stronghold by restoring the nearby Shurdan-Raplay Egg Mine, just across the river. The mine can be restored by curing the Kwama Queen and hiring some miners. To cure the queen, simply cast a Cure Blight spell or scroll on her. Getting the Vivec's Touch spell from the Vivec Ashmask in the Gnisis temple is also an option. As for the miners, talk to Dondos again and he'll suggest recruiting an unemployed miner. That would be either Ilasour Tansumiran, found in his cave dwelling home north of the Temple in Gnisis, or Llaals Ores at the Slave Market of Tel Aruhn. Llaals is now a slave in the Underground; talk to Savile Imayn to learn that curing the Kwama Queen is needed to secure his release. Whichever one is chosen, return to Dondos afterwards. Note that neither miner will actually go to the mine. Upon curing the Queen and hiring one of the miners, return to Dondos to start the second phase of the stronghold. The Nerevarine should receive another journal entry one week later, when the second phase of construction is complete. Phase III Once the second phase of the stronghold is finished and the Nerevarine has reached the rank of House Father, it is now possible to begin the third and final phase of construction. Return to Balmora and speak with Dondos, who will explain that the Nerevarine needs to get rid of the bandits in the area of the stronghold. To do that the Nerevarine will need to hire a guard, and Dondos suggests speaking with the Balmora Fighters Guild or the Imperial Legion at Moonmoth Legion Fort to do so. The fort will have no one to spare, but speaking with Flaenia Amiulusus at the Balmora Fighters Guild will get the Hero a guard named Fjorgeir for 1000 gold. Once he is hired, travel to the stronghold to meet him and talk to him about the bandits. Apparently the bandits are hiding out in the cave of Zainsipilu. Kill the leader of the bandits, Maros Gimayn. Killing the other seven bandits is optional. Return to Driler to begin the third phase of construction. Another journal entry should be received in three days when the last phase of construction is complete. Journal entries Trivia *After the first phase has been completed, the Nerevarine may immediately recruit the miner Ilasour Tansumiran. **This will begin the Second Phase, despite the Queen having not been cured ru:Крепость (Дом Хлаалу) Category:Morrowind: House Hlaalu Quests